


Close your eyes

by keitolino



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keito and Inoo are facing a problem to which Inoo believes only one effective solution exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.
> 
> Thanks for beta-ing, as usual, hüliq<3

Keito stepped forward. He stretched his arms out – shaking – to wrap them around his boyfriend. He tried his best not to burst into tears. Inoo closed his eyes, gave in to the embrace and leaned his head onto Keito’s shoulder. He felt the beat of Keito's heart on his. Even though they didn't know what this meeting would bring, they knew it wouldn't bring them back their happiness. 

„We need to end this...“, Inoo whispered as he nuzzled into Keito’s chest. His masculine scent — partly his own scent, partly from a well-known perfume brand — burned itself into Inoo's mind. He was absorbing it deeply, as if he was afraid he would never be able to smell his scent ever again.

Keito stroked his boyfriend's back, hugging him tightly. He placed a gentle kiss on Inoo's ear. „No–“, he whispered. Keito's body was still trembling, his shaking hands were now resting around Inoo's waist. He shook his head.

Inoo didn't dare to look into Keito's eyes. He loved Keito; he loved him so much to such an extent he was afraid he was being a bother to him. Tears found their way down Inoo's cheek and vanished in Keito's shirt. Without any doubt, he loved him more than his own life.

And the younger one loved him, too. „I don't want to lose you...“, Keito sighed. He knew there was someone else between him and his boyfriend. The younger one placed his hands on Inoo's face, lifting it a bit. When he saw the tears on Inoo's face, his heart ached even more.

“My mind is cheating on you.“, Inoo said almost soundless. His voice was weak, shaking and very anxious. Inoo was in pain; and he still had his eyes closed. To see the tears, the pain and the misery on Keito's face would sweep him off his feet immediately. And Keito – without Inoo, he would clearly lose the ground as well. „I can’t be loyal to you–“

When Inoo finally looked up to the younger lad, he noticed his tear-streaked face. “But I love you–“, Keito said in a hushed tone and blinked to get rid of his blurry view. “I don't care if you're seeing someone else–”, he murmured and bit his lips to choke sobbing. His hair was a mess; his nose was slightly red from all the tears.

Everything around them was dark; even though the streets were lit by streetlights, the two of them didn't see anything but darkness all around them. The starlit sky above them shined down on earth. They seemed to be so little in this universe; and yet they felt like having the whole world against them. Keito burst into more tears.

Who was that someone that rapidly stole away Inoo's heart? Keito didn't even want to know. He knew Inoo was lusting after that someone. Inoo, however, didn’t want to hurt and moreover lose Keito – the only thing so important to him in this life. Hence he figured the only way to stop hurting him was leaving him.

„Close your eyes, and kiss me.“, Keito whimpered. He slumped into Inoo's arms, helplessly overflowing with tears. Desperation all around them; Inoo placed his lips on the younger one's. It was a salty, very sad and painful kiss. „Please tell me you love me.“ Inoo fell into an uncontrollable sobbing; Keito clung onto his shirt. “Even if you lie to me–” But Inoo just shook his head; he just shook his head and stepped back.

The pain hit Inoo from all sides. His view was blurry, his mind tried to black out what was happening right now. His knees where shaking heavily, and he was barely able to stand straight. Keito wrapped his arms around him again, stopping him from leaving. Keito was burying his fingers in Inoo's hair. That exact moment Inoo noticed how much he loved Keito. He had always been afraid of this day to come – but they couldn't go back in time.

Keito couldn’t imagine a life without Inoo. He was willing to take anything in exchange, even if it meant sharing Inoo with someone else; all he wanted was to be with him. Inoo was the only one to fully understand Keito’s feelings, and he felt at ease in his arms. But they couldn’t be together – and they both knew.

This time, Inoo hugged Keito tightly, pressing his shaking body against his own trembling one. “I love you–“, Keito whispered into his ear. Inoo had a feeling that if he stopped hugging Keito now; he would collapse. There was no strength left in his legs; and Keito felt the same way. “I love you–“, Keito breathed out desperately and didn’t let go of Inoo’s shirt.

“Please, let us not break up–”, he begged in a shaking, silent voice. When Inoo glanced into Keito's eyes he saw nothing but pain; pain and despair and more pain. His heart was broken in million pieces; and he slowly closed his eyes. “I love you too–“, Inoo replied and involved the younger in another painful, desperate kiss.

Keito kept his eyes closed long after the kiss. His tears didn’t stop, he bit his lips to force back sobbing, but it didn’t work. Keito felt his body break apart and lose the ground. His mind was blurry; he couldn’t think straight at that moment. He feared opening his eyes now; as he was apprehensive of what had happened.

And when he finally opened his eyes, when he'd pulled all his strength together to open them; Inoo had long been gone.


End file.
